Angel Ace
Angel Ace is a character from the manga Chou Zettai Bishoujo Tenshi Angel Heart and she guest stars in Eight Marbles 2X. Her manga is untranslated so her backstory is hard to make out, but she is class president of the school shes in and her real name is Ayaka Jinguji. Eight Marbles 2X In Eight Marbles 2X, Angel Ace is a rushdown character, using fast dashing specials and her fast movement speed to constantly attack her enemy. Her notable attacks are fast dash punches that can be done in the air, a projectile to pressure the enemy with, a unblockable command grab that can put out more damage for 1 super meter, a super that that leaves her immune on startup, a comeback super attack when less then half health and a attack that blocks projectiles. She has a versatile moveset and great combo ability but her damage output is lacking and she has no forward air dash making her use her fast but short range ground dash or rely on her Zan Fist move. She also has only 1 low attack within her normals, making her predictable. She can also be very dependant on supers to do real damage. Personality Angel Ace fights with semi serious intentions, as she has a couple of humorous animations if she misuses attacks. She also seems a little bratty at times but its not common, only in 1 win animation. She sometimes seems silly as in her other less common win animation, she shakes her butt then farts on accident. Special Command List (This applies to standard keyboard controls) Taunt S+D Angel Ace laughs at her enemy. Increases her super gauge by a large amount, but long animation. Zan Fist ↓ ↘ → + A,S or D ( Q,W or E for simple commands) Angel Ace rushes forward with a sonic punch. A version has the least range. S version has slightly more range. D version has the farthest range. Demon Sword Ragnarok → ↓ ↘ + A ( ↓ + Q for simple commands) Angel Ace attacks with a vertical energy punch. Has long active frames. This move cannot combo into other moves. Five Place Violation → ↓ ↘ + S ( ↓ + W for simple commands) Angel Ace executes a command grab where she jumps up and slams the enemy on her back. If S+D is pressed during the slam the move is powered up but uses a bar of super meter. If S+D isn't used she does reduced damage and stuns herself from the slam. Unblockable. Crystal Wall → ↓ ↘ + E ( ↓ + E for simple commands) Angel Ace puts up a wall in front of her that does slight damage and stops certain projectiles. Has long immunity frames. Tiger God Fist ↓ ↙ ← + A,S or D ( ← + Q,W or E for simple commands) Angel Ace attacks launches a projectile forward. Speed of projectile depends on button used. Butterfly Knee IN AIR ↓ ↙ ← + A or S ( Q or W for simple commands) Angel Ace rushes downward with a energized knee attack. The S version has more of a forward trajectory. Screw Kick IN AIR ↓ ↙ ← + D ( E for simple commands) Angel Ace attacks with a flying kick straight forward in midair. If it hits Angel Ace does another kick downward. Has high recovery frames. Super Zan Fist ↓ ↘ →↓ ↘ → + D ( W+E for simple commands) *Costs 2 super bars After a delay, Angel Ace attacks with a fast dashing punch. Has immunity on startup. Does high damage. True Meteor Butterfly Knee IN AIR ↓ ↘ →↓ ↘ → + D ( W+E for simple commands) *Costs 2 super bars Angel Ace attacks with a flying knee attack across the screen. If she misses she plows herself into the wall and slowly slides down in a humorous fashion. Does high damage. Persepolis Zantetsuhibun ↓ ↙ ←↓ ↙ ← + D ( ← W+E for simple commands) *Costs 3 super bars and must be under 50% health Angel Ace launches a tornado across the screen that does extreme damage. Trivia * Her data says she is 17 years old. * Her health is set at 320. * The manga she is from contains a lot of NSFW content. * Her Persepolis Zantetsuhibun has the most hits out of any single move at 42 hits. * Even though she isnt a onara fighter she was made to react to various grabs that force others to fart. She didnt do this before. * Even though she isnt a onara fighter she has a win animation where she shakes her butt then farts. It is the rarest out of all the ones she has. Category:Characters